1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a compact, portable apparatus for renovating fishing tackle, in particular, the hackle portion of fishing flies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical fishing fly comprises a hook and an attached hackle including natural or artificial hairs, filaments or feathers. With continued use, the hackle often becomes soiled or matted, and will no longer effectively attract fish or float on the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,452, to Oakes, discloses a container for an oil dressing for fishing flies by which a fly can be immersed in the oil dressing without the liklihood of spilling the oil or losing the fly. The oil dressing is intended to cause the fly to float on the water's surface.
An oil dressing itself may cause the hackle to become matted, detracting from its appearance. There is a need, therefore, for a convenient portable apparatus, with which fishing flies can be cleaned and renovated.